A Hero
by lilailylovesgod
Summary: Huggy looked at the saddened teen and stood beside her; she felt his presence then spoke, "Huggy, I think there should be more superheroes here and then maybe…" She stopped and saw the couple chasing each other down the block. "Life will be easier." She felt her heart heard wrench in pain. She clutched her thumbs in her hands, lifted her chin and looking at the moon. R&R Lilaily
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, my name is Lila :) I am new to Wordgirl and well despite my lifespan being a 16 year old I am into this on no end! It confuses me how cool I think this is and when my friends find out they make fun of me… But enough of me! I love reading these talented writers and with me being a write myself I decided to write a story I have been wanting to write but, if it doesn't get many reviews it will come down. I am also making it a comic and it will be on deviantart. com and my username is Lilaily! So without any further ado…_**

**A Hero…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wordgirl, PBS and Soup2Nuts do... or else There would be cuter episodes!

It was another dreaded morning in the life of Becky Botsford, not only did she have about 15 crimes to face but she also had to deal with the fact of her best friend being in love with her crush! She wasn't that into scoops to be angry at violet but, for her sake she decided to let him go… She then flew over her home and stopped at her bed… she dragged her body onto the bed and fell asle- 'Hahahhahah!' She snapped her eyes open and stood she looked out the window and saw… Scoops and Violet. She removed off her suit and placed it on the side. She looked off to the sky and sighed.

Huggy looked at the saddened teen and stood beside her; she felt his presence then spoke, "Huggy, I think there should be more superheroes here and then maybe…" She stopped and saw the couple chasing each other down the block. "Life will be easier." She felt her heart heard wrench in pain. She clutched her thumbs in her hands, lifted her chin and looking at the moon. Huggy stood at her level and looked out the window, "Oh… No. I think you're just going through hormones again."

Becky starred at the moon as if it could be the last life she had. " I need love in my life." Bob grabbed the superhero's cheeks and starred at her eyes, "Becky! You can't just start thinking things like that, boys will come later. Your barely 17!" Becky snapped her body away and frowned, "That's just it Huggy! I'm 18… 17 and I am growing tired of fighting, I NEED A HERO!" She pointed at herself selfishly. "I want some- someone… Someone to- Save me… from myself." She then looked up at Huggy. Huggy placed his fist on his forehead. "You can't just fall in love Becky! You will just put him in danger!" Becky looked up. "What if…" Becky slid by Huggy, "He's a hero?"

Huggy sighed, "Teenagers."

**_"He's a hero?"_**

Tobey stared at the speaker intently, "A hero…?" He looked at his work and threw it over, "I guess my plan of reaching her identity will have to wait" He then heard a screech, **_"Huggy, Please wash my suit." _**_Muffling noises,__** "Squeak, squeak!"**__ Slam__** "CRSHHHHHHHHH" **_Tobey looked at his new blueprints.

"Perfect."

**_Okay, I know this is short but, it's an intro! If anything I want to see if you all like this idea! : 3 Thank you guys God bless and Review!_**

So we should be thankful because we have a kingdom that cannot be shaken. And because we are thankful, we should worship God in a way that will please him. We should do this with respect and fear, Hebrews 12:28

~AGGTJC.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Ahh so I am so happy that some people love this! I met 2 wonderful writers! I love seeing new people and meeting new things. Wait, meeting new people and trying new things! Lol okay so that was on purpose but hey, as long as you love reading this I am glad to write! I also write Hey Arnold and Kung Fu Panda fanfics!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wordgirl, only PBS and soup2nuts does or else… yeah you know lol :)

I wanna thank all the people that gave this a chance! God bless you and have a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday!

* * *

A Hero

Bright and early, she stood and lifted her arms in delight of a good night's rest. She then looked out the window and realized that there was no sun out, she opened her window and felt the cool breeze caress her lifted skin. She closed her eyes and breathed the rain fall's breeze. She loved the smell of nature after the rain fall… it gave her a sense of new life and fresh start.

"BECKY!" Becky shuddered at the screech of her mother's voice. She shut the window and put her robe on and walked down the stairs. "Yeah mom?" She sat at the table and folded her arms into her sleeves, "You need to get ready, today's picture day!" Becky sighed; her new completion was of a nerdy girl with 2 braids thick glasses and no makeup. She decided to change her look between Becky and Wordgirl to have a better chance at keeping her identity secret. Becky took the glasses off and stared at them in her hand. Her mom saw the insecurity in her and sat by her, "Becky, I don't know why you began to dress like this but, I think you should just make today special." She lifted her cheek with her hand. "Okay, Mom." Becky ran to her room and began to straighten her hair and pluck her eye brows. She then walked into her bedroom and looked at the dresser that was full of unused makeup and facials etc. She then began to feel bad… Her mom began to give her makeup at the age of 15 and gave her stacks and stacks and she never even touched it. Becky looked at herself and smiled. The only time she used makeup was when she turned into Wordgirl… and that was like 2 weeks ago. Since the bad guys changed and new villains began coming she began to change her completion between Becky and Wordgirl… She was afraid that one day these villains will realize her identity and kill her and her family. She then frowned at the mascara stick in her hand. She shook her head and began.

* * *

"I finally found it! THE way TO WIN WORDGIRL'S HEART!" He looked at the completion. He then stared carefully at the weights he had been carrying these past years and threw them to the side. Tobey changed as well. His love however just grew stronger. He no longer partook of the fake accents and nerdy looks. He went for a rather, _hot_ completion: He grew out a tip for his hair and short in the back. No more glasses and shorts… Just biker jackets and varsity sports. He began to work out and had one of the hottest faces in school and his voice… oooh could melt butter faster that the sun on a hot summer day! Every and any girl wanted him… but the only one he wanted was Wordgirl. He no longer destroyed cities. He just would show up and tug at her cape. She annoyed would simply ignore him and fly away. He was still a genius but, stopped building robots for bad.

"I will win her heart… at the beat of a button…"

* * *

"Oh Becky! We ran through the streets and ..." Becky was tired of hearing the story of her first date with scoops… it began to tear at her nerves. 'HEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeLP!' Becky stopped suddenly and looked a Huggy. Huggy nodded, "Hey, Violet… this was _soooo _nice to hear about your first date with scoops but, I need to uh… Build a dog house with bob!" Becky pulled bob and ran into a room and- "WooooOOOORD UP!"

Wordgirl flew over the city and saw a robot jumping over something. But before it destroyed anything a figure lifted it up. And threw it into the sun. She stared in awe as the hero flew over and sped to him. She was going to tap on his shoulder when her turned around and stared at Wordgirl. It was a boy… He had black hair and pale skin… he had a black phantom mask and black cape… He had a T with a shield. He simply smiled and grabbed Wordgirl and pulled her towards him and twirled her and held her at a tango stance with one hand. With the other he pulled out a rose. He placed the rose at her chin and traveled it to her lips, He then leaned in. She closed her eyes… she felt herself flying. She then realized he was taking long so she opened her eyes and saw… nothing he was gone! She found the rose at her stomach and she flew horizontally. She never had gotten that close to a boy before. She held the rose and sighed. "SQUEAK!" Bob was in a nearby building waving at her. She flew to him and smiled; she lifted the monkey and twirled him. "I have a HERO!" Huggy sighed, "Here we go again…"

* * *

Okay I think this is enough to have girls fan squealing and boys melting in happiness. LOL I love writing things like this and if you haven't noticed, he's a lot like Zorro! Yes but he has superpowers! So girls and boys if you wanna draw them out I'd love to see them! I am drawing them as well in deviantart, so feel free to see them they will be up by today! My name on deviantart is Lilaily okay, thank you all! God bless!

Praise the Lord because he is good. His faithful love will last forever. Praise the God of heaven! His faithful love will last forever. Psalm


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so I haven't written another chapter and I sort of left you in a cliffhanger and for that I am sorry!  
But hey here is another chapter! I hope you all forgive me including the ones who read this and don't review… I check the Polls! Without any further ado. Here is chapter 3 of…

A Hero.

It was a cold evening and the snow was going to fall soon… Christmas lights were shining and parents were running out to get last minute presents for their kids. Wordgirl soared through the skies. Alone. She thought that even though it was Christmas Eve there would be a crime happening at the moment because the villains would think she wouldn't show up on the holidays. She was right.

A series of robots stood from the ground and she sped to the city. She looked around to find the menacing blonde. But to her shock… he was nowhere to be found. "I guess I am just gonna have to take them-"She stopped a crash was heard behind her… She turned and stared at the robot that was placed on the ground. She then felt a person by her. Quick reflexes she turned and grabbed the arm and pulled him to a police-stance. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" The boy chuckled, "Well didn't you miss me… Wordgirl?" Wordgirl released him and stared at him intently. "Why didn't you come and help when I needed you…?" The teen smiled, "First of all, I watched you… You don't need my help." Wordgirl smirked and began, "So what you just decided to help e Christmas Eve?" He turned, "Isn't that what you wanted… A hero?" Wordgirl gasped and flew back, "How did you?" The boy smiled, "I know what you want Wordgirl… I am simply asking you." He grabbed her and hung her from her back with one hand, "You ready?" Wordgirl smiled, "For what…?" He smiled and got closer, "For Love?"

Huggy looked out the window and stared at the moon, he couldn't help but worry about Becky and if she was okay. She said she would be out for an hour… but she was 7 hours late… He sighed. If she said she would be here at 1 and she left at 12, she's been gone for7 hours? He looked at his watch to make sure. She was alone… in the dark and… He was going to go after her… And he did.

Wordgirl sat on the cloud and looked at the moon. "So you like it?" Wordgirl stopped pondering and smiled, "Yeah. The moon is so… beautiful and so." He laid by her, "Romantic." She turned her body towards him and blushed, "You know I haven't got you name." He smiled, "My name is Triumphant Teenager." Wordgirl sat up and moved toward him, "I want to see you… without your mask…" Triumphant Teenager. Stopped her and grabbed her hands and held them to the side, and she starred into his eyes. He looked back, she was starring into his eyes and her arms were hanging above her. She closed her eyes and she felt his breathe melting into hers, she then felt her lips close on his. He felt so different, yet she felt like she had kissed him before. She stopped, "Triumphant Teenager, Please tell me your secret identity." He looked into her eyes and grabbed her, "I cannot people can go after me, you know you're not the only one with fans of the opposite sex." She giggled, "Why would I say anything?" He blushed and grinned and her and then he closed his eyes once again, Wordgirl smiled and stopped him and laid a finger at his lips, "What are you trying to do little drummer boy?"

"You're under the mistletoe." Wordgirl looked up and found herself caught in the act. She slowly melted into the kiss. "Goodbye." He rose and flew off. She then looked at the trail of light he left behind. Bye.

Okay so I think this is an okay story I will write more before the New Year! Thank you to all that helped me and for reviewing! God bless!

It was about that same time that Augustus Caesar sent out an order to all people in the countries that were under Roman rule. The order said that everyone's name must be put on a list. So Joseph left Nazareth, a town in Galilee, and went to the town of Bethlehem in Judea. It was known as the town of David. Joseph went there because he was from the family of David. Joseph registered with Mary because she was engaged to marry him. (She was now pregnant.) Luke 2:1, 4-5


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! So I guess this is a pretty nice story I have going on huh? Well I have been working on a way to revel his identity… You will all be pretty surprised I hope… Well anyway thank you for reviewing. I will keep on writing for all those excited peeps! Now without any further ado…

A Hero

It was an amazing, the morning struck and no sun shined but the snowflakes feel. Becky beside her age ran down the long steps of her house. It was CHRISTMAS! TJ and Bob came closely behind and she smiled at all the presents they begot on that day. Their parents closely behind came from behind the tree.

"Merry Christmas Kids." They sang. Becky grabbed them both and gave them a tight hug… a little too tight. She saw then let go. "Why Becky aren't you chirpy today!"

Becky looked at her mom, "I do..?" Becky sighed and stared off into the wall.

Becky's mom waved her hand into Becky's face. She didn't move… She turned and nodded to her husband and pulled Becky off to her room.

The slamming of her door, snapped Becky back to reality. "Who?!" She jumped. Becky's mom sat down next to her and sighed, "It's a boy isn't it?" Becky gasped. "N-No! What are you talking about?" Becky's mom smiled and looked into her eyes, "I know you were with a guy last night."

"H-How did you figure it out." She looked down. "Becky a wise mother hears one thing and understands two." Becky looked at her mom. "Mom, I mean . I am so sorry but, I-" "Haha Just Kidding Kiddo, I have snuck out with guys accidently too! "Her mom playfully punched her on the arm, "I know you wouldn't go out with a guy without asking but, who is it?" Becky smiled at her mom's enthusiasm. "His name… uh is T-Theodore!"

Her mom stopped smiling, "You mean Tobey McAlister?" Becky was stuttering, "Yes! I mean No No!" Becky's mom made a sad smile. "It's okay, I trust him now… if you trust him…. I trust him." Becky opened her mouth to deny it but her mom shut her lips, "I will tell your father and I want to see him today at dinner." She stood, "Thank you for telling me Becky." She closed the door.

Becky sat there, "What. Have. I. Done."

* * *

Theodore sat in his room and was watching a video of Wordgirl saving the world from robots. He then heard his beeper beep. He took it out and it read: Villain Alert. He quickly ran into the closet and pressed the button of his secret lab. He looked at his latest creation in awe and began to drift into a daydream… The phone then began to ring.

"He-llo?"

"T-Tobey?"

"Who is this?"

Becky looked into the phone, he sounded just like… Nevermind. "T-Tobey, would you like to come over for dinner?"

He stood there… "I can stay for a little but I have something to do later…"

"Thanks. See you there." She hung up.

Tobey starred at the phone but, his beeper began again.

* * *

Becky stood by the door… "What is taking him so long?" Then a door bell rang. She quickly opened the door. "Hi Tobey."

Tobey stood awkwardly at the door, "Hey Becky." He gave her a ream of flowers.

She took them and whispered in his ear. "You read my text messages right?"

He smiled, "Yup, fake boyfriend…"

Becky took him in and stared at the table where her mom and dad sat, TJ sat at the far end and Bob sat by Becky and Tobey sat by her as well. They sat in awkward silence. He broke the silence, "So nice –cough- weather was having." Mr. Botsford stood and eyed Tobey thoroughly into his eyes, "I know what you're trying to do McAlister." Tobey looked at Him with great confusion, "That is?" Mr. Botsford opened his mouth to speak but stopped, "I've got nothing."

Becky let out the breathe she began to hold a few seconds ago.

"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLP!" Becky turned around and looked at kitchen window. "There are evil villains rampaging in the cities toy store! Wait is this…" He looked at them and they stared back, "Heeeeeeeelppp!"

Becky stood. And so did Tobey, "Uhh I need to-" Tobey and Becky started. They stopped and stared at each other. They then kept on, "Go to the bathroom."

"Clean my gutters, Thank you for the meal Botsford." He then ran out of the house.

* * *

Wordgirl flew and forgot Huggy again. "Man!" She turned and was going to go back when she heard a familiar laugh behind her, "Hey Sweetie." Wordgirl smiled and flew over and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Well I had a little fun capturing the villains quickly so we could have some time together." She smiled at him. "Ugh, I had the most awkward dinner today." He smiled and sat by her, "So did I, A girl invited me to dinner and asked me to be with her."

"I had something like that happen too! My mom thought I went out with Theodore McAllister and well, I asked him to come over for dinner."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Becky?"

"T-Tobey?!"

* * *

OOOOOOOHhhhhhh I am so mean! But yeah I am ending it on a cliffhanger. Don't worry there will be another before New Year's!

While Joseph and Mary were in Bethlehem, the time came for her to have the baby. She gave birth to her first son. She wrapped him up well and laid him in a box where cattle are fed. She put him there because the guest room was full. Luke 2:6-7


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys so today I am writing from my iPad so you might see a few mistakes here and there and Happy Holidays! Tomorrow I will be writing another chapter! So now that this is a holiday season I am making it kind of festive. Thank you all for your support. God bless you, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wordgirl!

A Hero

Wordgirl stared at him in astonishment, was he really the guy that had been dying for her attention for years? Was she dreaming... Wait he couldn't be he had dark hair, and no glasses and he... He couldn't be. She closely stared at him.  
"Tobey, if thats you... Please tell me." Tobey stared at her and sighed deeply, "Who is tobey?" Wordgirl breathed out. "I knew it! I knew you'd never be tobey!" She threw her arms around him. He nervously patted her in the back. "Yeah, me too."  
She let go but, held her arms around his neck, and stared at him. He never was this close to her for such a long amount of time. She smiled and leaned in.  
He unpleasingly pulled away and stared at her. He then flew away. Leaving Wordgirl... Alone in the night.

* * *

She flew back home... He heart had begun to ache... Did she say something wrong? She opened the door and took off her coat and turned to see her parents towering over her angrily. She looked up confused at the circumstance, "What... Did I do something wrong?" Her mom turned and walked away. "Becky Tobey left when you left... We are guessing he felt too uncomfortable." Becky just remembered... Tobey. She ran to her room and got her cellphone and dialed Tobey's number.  
It run then he answered, "Hello?"  
"Tobey, I- I am so sorry..." Becky then found herself choking... Was she crying?  
Tobey sat up from his bed.  
"Why are you sorry becky?"  
"I think he dumped me... I don't." She then hung up the phone and began to sob.  
Bob walked in the room and heard crying, he walked up to her and grabbed her arm. 'What's wrong Becky?'  
Becky didn't answer... He then realized she wanted some time to herself.  
He then walked out and left the girl by herself.

* * *

Tobey stared at phone. Why has she been crying. Did someone hurt her... Was she hurt? He sounded like a super hero! Funny he motioned that... She was hurt. He got out of his bed and ran over into his car and drove to her home.

he then took out his phone and texted.

* * *

Becky's phone began to vibrate. She grabbed it and looked at it.

Tobey:) : Hey come out, I have a surprise!

Becky smiled, I wonder what it is... He has. She walked out to her window and jumped out. She then walked over to the front yard. She smiled and saw a cold looking boy at her door step. She walked up to him and jumped. He fell to the ground. She began to giggle. He turned around and looked at him into the eyes. She confused felt like she had done this before. He then laughed. He got up and lifted her up and himself up. "Well, I came here to cheer you up but, I guess that is not necessary anymore?" He began to walk away. She grabbed him, "Tobey you have got to be kidding me." He turned around and smiled, "I know, I'm joking."  
She smiled, "So what did you have in mind?" He grabbed her hand,"Well, I thought since were fake dating... We should go out." She rolled her eyes, "Fine." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his car.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading don't forget to review! God bless you all!

"Do not repay evil, for evil." Proverbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So I am so sorry for not writing again… honestly I was on winter break and I was enjoying my laziness by no more! I am going to finish these stories and then going to end them. I am sorry to say these might be the end of my story writing so savor each sentence! I know in some of these I have just started but, we will see. I also just turn 17! So I am learning how to drive! I am also very nervous about the fact that School is almost over and the real life begins. I am terrified but, I know as long as I have God by my side I will be okay. Anyway without any further ado…

A Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just the story.

P.S. I am going to also write a story based on Becky and the bard!

God Bless and Enjoy Guys!

Becky sat in the car with her ice cream in hand and sighed. The happy blonde stopped talking and stared at her, "Is something wrong Becky?" She stopped starring at the window and sat back in her chair, "Me? No?"

Tobey smiled, "You know triumphant teenager is not all that great." She jumped a little and turned to Tobey, "H-how did you know that?" Tobey say back in his chair, "I can't tell you…" Becky sighed, "I know he probably stopped you from all you're robot rampages huh?" Tobey began to grab at his jeans. "No…"

Becky didn't stop, "Did he tell you he was with me…?" Tobey felt his blood begin to boil. "I mean, not me as Wordgirl but as-."

"ENOUGH!" Tobey shouted, Becky sat there in silence. "Tobey… why are you upset?" Tobey shoved himself back to his seat. "I am triumphant teenager and I know your Wordgirl." Becky's face hardened… "You're what?" Tobey grabbed his hair. "WAIT, SO you LIED to me!" Becky sat up. "How could you and not telling me that you knew my secret Identity." She then sat back down and then sat up again, "So you really don't have super powers?" Tobey sighed, "I am not an alien but, I do have super powers."

Becky snorted, "Did you kiss me just to get what you wanted all these years. "No."

"How did you know I wanted a super hero?" Tobey sighed, "I put a speaker on you." She growled, "What did you put a camera on me too?"

Tobey smirked, "No, I found out who you were from things we did… together." He then grabbed her hands. She looked at them, "I am sorry Becky but, you forced me to tell you, you kept on saying more and more of triumphant teenager and I could-." She shoved him, "What you were jealous… WHY because I loved him more than you?" Tobey knew she wouldn't stop so he used a simple method.

He let her talk until he removed his glasses and put his mask on, Becky stopped talking. She stared at him… he then stopped and put contacts on. He then smiled and stared intently at Becky's eyes. She was confused… why was he like this, why was he never good? She then grabbed her hands and placed to fingers to her chest. Bolt of flash spurred in the car. She smiled and took Tobey's hands. Tobey then removed her hands and placed them at her helmet and began to remove it. She just sat there. They then stopped. Tobey placed the helmet back and began the car. "Wordgirl?" She stopped, "Yeah?" He began the car, "There is a trail of girls headed this way…" She snapped her head beck and popping the eyes she had… she turned back quickly. "STEP ON IT!" Tobey stepped on the gas and drove 80 miles per hour. He then opened these new controls. "Car full suit please." He then put auto-drive and his seat went back and pulled him and made him have his suit on. Becky stared at the boy and smiled, "It paints your hair too?" He grinned. He then felt the girls throw stuff at Becky's side of the car. He then smiled, "Hold on!" His car then transformed and began to have rockets in the back and boom! They were in the sky. He then put auto –pilot and smiled, "So where were we?" He then towered over Becky who was planted to the ground do to not holding on. She smiled and stopped him, "Tobey were too young." He smiled, "Okay can I at least give you a kiss on the cheek?" She smiled, "Fine!" She pulled him toward her and kissed him innocently. He then held her she then just stood there and felt his breathing she then flipped him around and began to hear his heartbeat. She smiled and held him. She then slept.

Becky opened her eyes and stared at the blank wall of her room. She sat up, "Wait wasn't she in Tobey's plane?" She sat up and saw that she was in bed and tissues were all over her bed… wait was it a dream?"

Okay there we go people I will leave it up to you to see if you want it to have been a dream or not. I of course know what will happen next but, it's up to you if you want to read more. Here is the end of a hero chapter 7. Blessings.

Human, the Lord has told you what goodness is. This is what he wants from you: Be fair to other people. Love kindness and loyalty, and humbly obey your God. Micah 6:8.

God bless everyone and please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you people so like I have nothing and I mean NOTHING to do so new chapter anyone! So In reality all this week has been a bummer! I feel like it's getting worse and worse!

But, I am deciding to deal with all and let it fall apart so, instead of giving life a piece of my mind I am giving it a piece of my heart. I know that sounds soooooo weak but, hey I could care less!

I am happy now and happy to see when some people comment. I am happy enough. So enough of my "life" here is another chapter of.

* * *

A Hero.

Becky stood from her bed and looked out the window; she didn't know that anyone was look at her at the moment. She then felt someone looking at her and she looked further. She then saw… Tobey! Or was it Triumphant Teenager? This was so frustrating! She quickly put her fingers on her chest and whispered, "Word Up!" She then flew out the window and towards the boy, instantly he flew off and she began to chase him. He then flew faster… she didn't give up she heisted her way through and jumped on him pulling him down with her.

"Got you!" She turned him around. "Tobey."

He grabbed her hand and flipped her over and sat above her, "Now I got you, Becky." She smiled and brought him closed and kicked him back landing her on him once again. "I win… Tobey." He smiled, "So you do remember last night?" She smiled, "Do I?!" She then leaned forward and kissed him.

Tobey stopped her and smiled, "Were too young to kiss remember?" She smiled and got off him, "Your right… better to wait for our wedding day." Tobey blushed, "You know I dreamed of you saying those words to me one day. She smiled and nuzzled him. "You're like Catnip to a feline Tobey… I love you." He hugged her. "Becky, were dreaming aren't we?" Becky didn't respond. "Becky?" He released her and she began to melt and a robot stood before him. He yelled… "This can't be." A voice was heard in the skies… "TOBEY!" Tobey couldn't awake from this dream, "TOBEY!" He still couldn't, TOBEY!" He felt himself drop in an insane speed. Tobey then felt a jolt.

He opened his eyes. There she was… Wordgirl and she was gasping for air. He quickly stood up and began to help her; he didn't know what was happening. He then saw that the villains were staring at him intently.

"Teaming up with Wordgirl Tobey?" Victoria smiled.

Tobey looked at her, "What did you do?"

She cackled, "I jumped on the ship and watched you get into your lovey-dovey romance. SO I hypnotized you both and caused you to go into a false awakening. Why don't you define that for us Wordgirl?"

Wordgirl smiled sadly and began, "False Awakening is a dream within a dream, when one wakes and believes he is awake but still remains asleep in dream… the dream!"

Tobey glared at Victoria, "what do you want?!" Tobey held Wordgirl in his arms while she breathed deeply.

"How did you get us to dream the same dream?" She questioned.

Victoria smiled, "I want you Tobey and I was going to get rid of Wordgirl… but you had to wake up. I was going to send Wordgirl away and make you think she died. I didn't think you would wake up though and now just to keep you two from sending me to jail… I am going to send you both off. She took out her recorder. I am going to send you both to a place that you won't be able to wake up from."

Wordgirl stood, "You will do nothing… Victoria." Victoria smiled, "How will you stop me… Wordgirl?" Wordgirl smiled, you might have caught us while we were in the moment… but now you will know why I go easy on all the villains… You will be the first to witness." She looked up.

Wordgirl flew and Victoria grabbed her cape and dropped her recorder, Wordgirl flew up and began to go as high as she could. She then stopped before she got to space. She then let go.

She began to fall, "Is there something you would like to tell me." Victoria screamed.

Wordgirl tried to grab Victoria, "Why are you doing this?!

"Tobey is mine! He is mine and all he would do is like you, he went to the army and they injected him with super powers! That's how he is how he is! I love him!"

"So do I, but, he has decided on me, now please let me save you? PLEASE."

"NO!"

"Come on Victoria, you could say it or maybe you might take a quick trip to dreamland yourself."

Victoria screamed, "Tobey, I love you!" She then began to dive in to the ground.

Wordgirl flew right behind her and before she fell to her death Wordgirl caught her foot.

"Tobey, you need to talk to her." Wordgirl dropped her.

Victoria got up and dusted herself off. She was sniffling, "I hate you."

"Victoria, why would you do such a horrible thing?!" Tobey grabbed her arm. Victoria looked at him… she looked horribly pale.

"I love you… I loved you before she did!" Tobey smiled, "No you didn't Wordgirl loved me way before you did and you know why?"

Victoria cleared her mascara, "How?"

He whistled and Wordgirl began to walk over there, "She loved me, she just didn't know it yet."

Victoria looked away, "OKAY, you win I am over you!" She stomped away. Wordgirl wanted to talk to her but, Tobey stopped her.

She looked back at them and they were in an embrace and looked happy.

Tobey looked at her and waved. She turned around and kept walking.

Tobey's hand dropped. Wordgirl let go of him, "So you have fan girls Tobey!"

Tobey smiled, "I am afraid so my dearest loves Wordgirl."

She smiled, "Let's take her home."

Tobey smiled and began to fly.

Wordgirl smiled and grabbed his hand and they flew off to take her.

Tobey woke up and was hyperventilating. What just happened?

* * *

Okay yes this was a HUGE turn of events, Victoria came out of nowhere! I decide to make them dream within a dream and well yeah. I am going to do another chapter soon and see you all soon!

God bless!

"Don't judge others, and God will not judge you. Don't condemn others and you will not be condemned. Forgive others and you will be forgiven." Luke 6:37.


End file.
